


kimi to face to face

by thunderylee



Category: Johnny's Jr., Sexy Zone
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Innocent touching, M/M, kaito kakumei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Sou comes to appreciate Genta’s face.





	kimi to face to face

Sou blinks, but nothing changes. In a way nothing has changed at all. He still looks the same, everyone else still looks the same, and everything around him still looks the same.

It’s everything inside that’s all different. The last time Sou had looked at Genta, Genta was just a regular kid. Even now, his face is the same, bright and smiling and shining enough to bring all the happiness to the world–

Sou shakes his head in an attempt to alleviate these weird thoughts. He’s gone through a lot of crazy shit in the past couple years, but he doesn’t remember this part of the puberty lecture. The part where he suddenly finds his male colleague inexplicably pretty and wants to pet his face.

It’s not sexual attraction, either; Sou would recognize that in a heartbeat. In fact, that’s what is the most confusing about the entire thing, because he’s not sexually attracted to Genta, which is probably for the best since Genta is barely fifteen. Sou never thought he’d be the older one in this situation, but now that it’s happening the last thing he wants to do is corrupt an innocent youth.

“Sou-kun?” Genta’s voice speaks quietly, demanding Sou’s attention. “Did I do something wrong? You’re staring at me rather aggressively.”

Sou blinks again as he tries to calm down. He didn’t even know it was possible to stare aggressively, but apparently it was enough to leave Genta a little uneasy, with a pout that has Sou’s heart aching.

Oh. So that’s what this feeling is.

“I’m gonna meet up with the other Kaitos now,” Kaito says smoothly, his voice going in one of Sou’s ears and out the other. “Plot some world domination.”

“‘Kay,” Sou says absently, and Genta’s baffled face is just as cute as all the other faces he makes.

“Sou-kun, I’m worried,” Genta says firmly, eyes looking right into Sou’s, and Sou becomes very aware that they are the only two left in the practice room. “Are you sick? Do you have a fever?”

Before Sou can blink for a third time, Genta’s hand is on his forehead. It feels warm and soft as it drifts down to one cheek, then the other. Sou leans into the touch, but he’s frowning because he wants to be the one touching Genta’s face, not the other way around.

“You feel okay,” Genta says slowly, then pouts again. “What’s the frown for? I did something wrong, didn’t I? Just tell me so I can fix it.”

“You didn’t do anything,” Sou finally speaks, finding his voice in his determination to stop making Genta feel bad. “I just can’t stop thinking about your face.”

It’s not the most suave confession in the world, but Sou’s only sixteen; he’s got plenty of time to work on being suave. Now Genta’s the one blinking, his lashes fluttering up and down and wow Sou has it bad.

“My face?” Genta repeats, lifting a hand to touch his own jaw. “What about it?”

“It’s so pretty,” Sou blurts out. “I mean, not pretty like a girl, but you know. Good-looking pretty. Ikemen pretty.”

He feels like an absolute moron until Genta’s smile returns, followed by a large sigh of relief. “I thought you were upset with me!” he exclaims, giving Sou a playful shove. “Next time just say it right away!”

“You-are-so-pretty-can-I-please-touch-your-face,” Sou says, the words all running together as he stares in disbelief at the boy before him, his friend who had suddenly become the most beautiful thing he’s seen.

Genta nods once, biting his lip, and Sou wonders if he has any idea how deadly that’s going to be in a couple years, hell maybe even later this year. For now he just lifts his hands, feeling like they weigh a thousand pounds as he closes the distance between them, only shaking a little.

Those eyelashes flutter again when Sou makes contact, trying so hard not to be too rough that he barely graces Genta’s skin with his. Genta inhales sharply at the touch but doesn’t move, relaxing as Sou cradles his jaw in both hands and swipes the soft skin of his cheeks with his thumbs.

Then Genta’s eyes open and it’s like a flash, piercing Sou deep in his heart. “Sou-kun is pretty too, but I don’t want to touch your face.”

“That’s okay,” Sou dismisses easily. Genta could say he’s an ugly toad and Sou wouldn’t care, as long as he can keep touching Genta’s face like this, feeling the muscles move as Genta speaks and smiles.

“I want to do this,” Genta says, breaking out of Sou’s loose grip to lean forward. Sou feels something warm and damp press against his cheek, only realizing that it had been Genta’s lips when the younger boy wraps his arms around Sou’s neck. “Is this okay?”

Sou thinks that Genta could be asking his permission to blow up the entire earth and he would still just nod, his voice disappearing again. He starts to reach for Genta’s face again, but Genta does him one better and rubs their cheeks together, gently grasping one of Sou’s wrists and lifting it to his neck.

“Touch my hair, please?” Genta asks, urging Sou’s hand up behind his ear. “I really like it.”

Genta’s hair is tangled and a little damp from practice, but Sou’s fingers thread through it easily and Genta positively melts in his lap, nuzzling his face even more. Sou’s other arm wraps around him, the pair of them fitting together neatly as they curl up on the cheap folding chairs that are somehow the most comfortable seats in the world.

And that’s how Kaito finds them, pausing mid-drink to assess the situation as he looks at both of them contemplatively. Genta doesn’t seem bothered one bit, waving at Kaito with his nose buried in Sou’s cheek, and Sou just stares helplessly like Kaito might be able to explain what is going on here.

“We’ll spare you two,” Kaito says seriously, and Sou’s even more lost.


End file.
